


You made me a beliver

by Blue_field



Category: Naruto, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Haruno Sakura-centric, Kakashi regrets, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Haruno Sakura, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sakura doesn't love Sasuke, Sakura has regrets, Sakura has the Venom symbiot, Sakura is not a ninja, Strong Haruno Sakura, Symbiotic Relationship, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, Venom and Sakura are in a romantic relationship get over it, Venom here is not from earth 616, Venom never met Eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_field/pseuds/Blue_field
Summary: "You know 'alone' don't you Sakura?"- was all it had to say for her resolve to crumble.she reached out and the inky darkness met her hand halfway, engulfing it lovingly.The AU where Venom landed somewhere it wasn't meant to be through a portal and found the perfect host in a girl who had already given up.





	1. The blossom that never blommed

**Author's Note:**

> I was making a storyboard for this supposed-to-be animatic. However, at the end, maybe I’m not gonna make it, so I’ll write a story out of it instead.  
> You know, just to save this idea.

Though it didn’t seem like it, Haruno Sakura was a mess inside. She knew her faults, she knew her flaws, her weaknesses and her uselessness. She was an intelligent teenager now, the kid who thought marrying Sasuke was everything, _long gone_ , buried for good.

 

Sakura realized she much preferred it that way.

 

It’s a shame she didn’t realize before.....she thought....

When Sasuke left the village, a distraction was gone. It hurt, but it was for the good. Like fate itself was making way for her, to be more than a fangirl…….to be better.

 

It’s just…….her 12 years self didn’t see it that way, she didn’t see it as an opportunity. She saw it as a fatal blow to her heart, because after all, she crumbled because she wanted to, right?

 

 

Naruto was next.

She hadn’t done justice to the boy and she knew it, deep in her heart, it hurt because she was being a mean bitch to an innocent boy who had done nothing and had no control over something assigned to him by birth.

 

Every invitation to his ramen treat she turned down, come back to whisper around her every night, every night she spent sitting by her window, looking at the only reminder of team seven she owned.

 

Naruto left and she had played a part in that, unwillingly, but she did. Making the blonde promise that he’d have to bring back a traitor wasn’t worth it, she knew that now. but that doesn’t change anything now, the boy left his home to get stronger, and he will become strong eventually, she had no doubt. But sometimes, even now, she would become a bit selfish and think about the probabilities of how everything would’ve gone if Naruto was still here, training with her. Would Kakashi sensai had left then? She wondered......

 

 

Speaking of which……she hasn’t seen her former sensai in the last three and a half years. Right a week after Naruto left the village, he showed up at her doorstep around afternoon to tell his goodbyes. He was given some important missions by the new hokage and he was told to start them right away.

 

Later that evening, while taking a walk just to refresh her mind and process exactly _how her team crumbled like this_ , she got a glimpse of a silver haired ANBU walking out of the gates.

 

Sakura was considered a sharp paper ninja, if there’s anything she was good at, it was making correct theories.

 

Their sensai was an ANBU huh?

* * *

 

 

 Due to certain unfortunate circumstances, not a single jonin was free to teach a single child, _‘a single week child who would probably drag the whole team down’_ her brain had supplied _helpfully._

So she took the most logical decision, something her counterparts in other universes hadn’t taken or even thought about it at all.

* * *

 

 

Let’s just say, Tsunade accepted the resignation later with sad eyes. She had read through this particular girl’s record, Hiruzen simply hadn’t done the girl justice, what was he thinking when he put the demon host, the last Uchiha and this simple unprepared girl form some unnamed family together in a team? With an ANBU as their instructor nonetheless? She was bound to left in the dust, fending for herself. It wasn’t fair at all.

 

The hokage thought about offering training herself, but one look at the child’s face and not a single word could come out of her mouth. She had seen this particular look before, the girl had lost all hope and had simply _given up._

 

There’s nothing she could do now.

_The damage was done._


	2. A symbiote left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter didn’t tear it off from himself in the bell tower. He did it right outside a quantum research center, causing Venom to slither across and into the building in search of a host, getting caught in middle of an active portal test and eventually, getting teleported to a place being like it never existed.
> 
> Permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So….while researching for this story, I stumbled upon one unique piece of information. Not quite sure if it’s from earth 616 or not, but back in Klyntar, Venom was thrown into prison for caring about its host [ first host]rather than just controlling him as a tool.  
> Not sure if I worded it right though.

In most universes parallel to earth 616, when one Peter Parker detached the symbiote off of himself by sheer will power and left it at the bell tower, Venom found its way to Eddie Brock and made a deal with him, offering power beyond imagination.

The price?

Vengeance against the one who rejected him painfully, the one it used to hold dear.

Its first and perfect host, Peter Parker.

Spider-Man.

 

However, some universes never had to face this same outcome. In some, Peter destroyed the symbiote, in some, he accepted the symbiote and in some, it found a different host.

 

In one particuler universe, things happened…..differently.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Venom was born with a curse. It was able to think past its instincts. It was able to _feel,_ to _sympathize._ Pretty pathetic for a symbiote huh? One of the main reasons it was considered and treated as a loser back in Klyntar.

 

Venom remembered the day when it first bonded with a host. They were injured and Venom was ready to try everything just to save their life. Something their kind wasn’t known for doing very often, if at all. Literally, their first instinct is to take control of the brain if the host is already dead. It was exception.

 

It didn’t know why it cared.

It didn’t know why nobody else did.

It didn’t know _why_ it was defective.

It didn’t understand.

* * *

 

 

 

Bonding with Peter was like……how do the humans say it again?

……..ray of light in the darkness?......not quite right…..but something like that.

It could care for Peter without fearing upcoming punishments. It could have a family where siblings don’t try to kill each other for showing their dominance. [strange! Venom concluded. Because isn’t that how it’s supposed to be?] Aunt May was…..what was that word again?....lov-….lovel-…..well, she cared for its host deeply and vice-versa and…….

It wanted to be cared too…..

It wanted to be…….

Loved…was it?

A strange notion for a symbiote, it must say.

[Riot would’ve been furious, it concluded]

 

It just wanted to help Peter. It knew Peter was struggling and _it just wanted to help_ because it cared.

‘And now’

It thinks with disdain……

_‘Maybe it shouldn’t have’_

 

When Peter tore it off of himself, it hurt like hell.

It hurt because Peter was the perfect match. It hurt because it had started to love Peter. It hurt because it was being forcefully rejected. Because that’ll cause it more damage than Peter [and if not bonded with another perfect host, it’ll eventually die]. Because it didn’t want to be alone. Because it couldn’t go back home.

Because…..

It was scared.

 

 

It tried to reason with its host, it tried _to hold on._

 

But in the end…..

It had to see Peter swing away, leaving it broken, damaged and hurt……

Leaving it to die.

 

It would’ve waited and mourned its loss, but it had to find a host first.

It had to survive.

Then it’ll control its new host. It’ll avenge itself. It’ll make Peter hurt as much as Peter hurt it.

Peter will pay dearly.

 

 

There was a cold concrete wall in front of it, standing like a guard.

Like Venom couldn’t climb up.

Heh.

 

A few minutes later, the rouge Klyntar was slithering through the vents, trying to sniff out any potential target.

 

Strange! Was nobody present in this building?

****

**INITIATING PROTOCOL ALPHA-6595-C**

**LAUNCHING SEQUENCE IN 20-19-18-17-**

 

Venom perked up as a muffled sound reached its sensors. Voice? Were there humans present after all?

It followed the sound.

 

When it thought humans, it didn’t mean only 3 of them.

Because surely, only three of them were present in the room [closed room to be precise]

An old human, a middle aged one and lastly, a rather young male were present in the room. All sporting similar white coats and goggles [yes Venom knew what goggles were. Peter had one] 

“This is going to be revolutionary!”- The oldest one rubbed his hands together.

“The chances of backfiring is-”- the youngest of the trio was cut off by the middle aged man gripping his shoulder.

“It’s gonna be alright Kevin, we’ve put our everything in this. Loose up a little bit!”- he squeezed his shoulder.

**9-8-7-6-5**

The restlessness of the young one seemed so _painfully_ familiar that it saw Peter for a moment……

And it lunged.

 

By the time Kevin could scream out his terror, black tendrils were already crawling up his skin. Engulfing him whole, forcing him to bond and-

**3-2- _1-_**

**_DIMENTIONAL PORTAL OPENING_ **

 

Kevin desparetly yanked at the suit steadily forming around his body. Trying to break free, trying to get out.

 

However, it seemed to have the exact opposite effect on that…thing. It clung closer to him, tightened its grip on him and tried to swallow him whole.

 

_Driven by its ultimate fear._

**‘DON’T LEAVE ME!’**

 

 

“HELP! HELP ME!!”- Kevin reached out for the two elder individuals in the room, trying to reach out, trying to ask for help.

Both men stumbled away from him, already running towards the door.

Even in the midst of fear flowing in its host mind, Venom was able to pick up the **_betrayal_** in the bond.

Perfect, negative emotions are all it needed now and it could-

The last desperate tug came as a surprise, one the symbiote wasn’t ready for.

As a result, that had both of them stumbling backwards…….

**Right into the portal.**

By the time they reached solid ground, its host was already dead. That wasn’t very surprising, regarding the lad wasn’t compatible to begin with.

Venom slithered away from him, leaving the dead body behind.

It had to find a new host.

* * *

 

 This place was different…….

Sure, Earth was different when it first landed, but this place was…….something more than just another planet. Almost like another version of Earth, with more greenery and…..this weird energy signature on everyone and everything.

It hadn’t seen anything like this before.

Was it the reason Venom couldn’t bond with anyone?

Is there a way to get rid of that?

Who are those people with headbands Venom was getting danger signals from? Why were some of them carrying giant weapons? Were they like its own kind? Do they have their own arsenal of weapons like some Klyntar?

So many questions, yet it couldn’t communicate with anyone.......

* * *

 

It was getting restless.

And weak, so very _weak_.

Their kind wasn’t meant to change hosts frequently, they were meant to bond and stay.

And it was doing the exact opposite.

Since leaving the dead body, it had been slithering around, latching at any [lone] person that comes in its view, trying to bond, trying to stay.

This one was its 5th host here and it could feel the man slowly dying already.

It really needed to find a compatible host.

As soon as possible.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm terrible at this.....and I tried maintaining Venom's personality......hope it worked.


End file.
